Disturbed: La Prophétie
by Kasha-chan
Summary: Une prophétie âgé de plus de quatre cent ans annonçait une guerre imminente entre le bien et le mal. Ange et Démon s’affrontant dans l’unique but de détruire l’autre. UA couple hétéro/violence,mention de viole,5 EN LIGNE!
1. Le commencement

Me revoilà! Depuis que j'ai écrit My tears for you, les idées se bouscule dans ma tête! mais cette fois-ci j'ai préféré faire une fic à longue periode à la place d'une OS! les chapitre seront ajouter au semaine peut-etre 1 semaine et demi dependant du temps que j'ai, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire!

Genre:adventure,surnaturel

Author:Kasha-chan(non c'est le Pape en faite...)

Couple: Hina/Naru(en grande majorité) il va avoir certain couple ''minime'' et d'autre que j'ai la flemme de toute écrire, alors vous allez le découvrire par vous même!

Disclaimer:Naruto n'est pas a moi...bla bla bla...M.Kishimoto.Voilà.

PS: ne pas lire si vous êtes prêtre.

_Italique: les pensée ou les action dans les dialogue._

Pour les besoin de l'histoire, j'ai du prendre des evenement et des coutume de christianisme(bien qu'il soit au japon),alors je vous demenderais de bien vouloir ne pas critiquer ce fais.Merci! bonne lecture!et encore dsl pour les fautes!

--

_**Disturbed:La prophétie.**_

_?? POV_

Les gouttes d'eau glacée tombèrent sur mon visage laissant des trainées humide sur leurs passages, je m'arrêta quelques instants pour profiter de cette sensation rare qu'est la pluie. Le ciel, bien que nuageux, n'avais pas changé depuis _ce _jour, il était d'un noir corbeau, indéchiffrable et d'une certaine manière... Unique à cette ville maudite. Le soleil... La chaleur de ses rayons matinaux n'avait plus touché la peau d'un être vivant depuis des années, palissant nos peaux et nos yeux... Nous rendant faible face à la lumière. C'était pathétique. Je decida de ne pas m'attarder dans les ruelles sombre de l'encienne cité de Konoha.Nous ne pouvons prévoir ce qui se passerait après le couvre-feu. Je marchais tranquillement, au abord d'un trottoir qui n'en n'était plus un, quand soudain une ombre passa devant moi._Quoi déjà? La couvre-feu n'a pas encore sonné! _Je commenca à marcher plus vite, c'était dangereux de rester ici, car...ils ne se promenent jamais seul. Qui sais combien était-il, il valait mieux pour moi de ne pas combattre et de fuir. L'ombre me suivait, zigzaguant de gauche à droite, se cachant dans ce qui restait des immeubles et maisons. Il m'observait attentivement, comme un prédateur qui guette sa proie en vue de son prochain repas. Malheureusement pour lui ce repas ne viendra pas. Je me mit à courir du plus vite que je le pouvais et quand une main (ou ce qui semblait être une main) m'aggripa l'épaule, je me retourna et lui planta mon couteau d'acier dans la gorge le transpercant de tout son long. Juste pour le plaisir je fit tourner la lame dans sa gorge, le sang gicla sur mon visage et ma poitrine, un sang aussi noir que la nuit que nous avions depuis près de 8 ans. Dans une plainte assourdissante il s'étala sur le sol, ses alors que je pu le voir. Il n'avais plus rien d'humain. Ses yeux, exorbités, semblait regarder dans 2 direction différente, la casi-totalité de son visage était en décomposition avancer, ses membres disloqués me donnèrent un gout âcre dans ma bouche. Sans plus attendre je courut jusqu'au monastère. Ils ne se promenaient jamais seul.

J'arriva devant les grandes portes barricadés du monatère, ils s'ouvrirent doucement dans un craquement sinistre, me donnant un lèger frisson dans le dos. Je pénétra l'antre de dieu et m'arrêta quelques instants, le temps que les portes se referment. Surtout, ne jamais oublier de regarder si elle sont bien fermés et barricadés. Quand je fut bien certaine d'être en securité, je me dirigea vers l'hôtel au centre de la pièce.Mes pieds claquèrent contre le sol marbré d'un blanc immaculé. Nous avions protègés cette endroit sain des démons de l'extérieur, pour garantir notre sécurité, ainsi à chaque fois que quelqu'un revenait d'une mission ,il pouvais - pour son plus grand bonheur- avoir une place ou l'espoir pouvais renaitre. Je n'agenouilla devant l'hotel et ferma les yeux.

-Tu arrive bien tard.

Doucement je reouvrit les yeux, sans regarder mon interlocuteur, je déclara:

-Ce n'est pas la premiere chose dont tu devrait te soucier. _Je le regarda sérieusement. _Nous avons un problème.

-Qu'a tu vu?

-Un damné ma attaqué, avant même que le couvre-feu n'est retentit. _Je me releva et me posa devant lui. _Ils sont affamés, il veulent de la nourriture que malheureusement nous ne pouvons leurs donnés et qui plus est, leurs états empirent, celui que j'ai tué n'avait plus rien d'humain.

-Alors, la transformation a commencer..._Il baissa les yeux en se frottant la barbe, inquiet. _Que propose-tu?

-Pour l'instant je n'en sais rien, laissez-moi y réfléchir.

Sur ces mots, je contourna mon compagnon et descendit dans les catacombes, là ou ma chambre ce trouvais. Les catacombes se résumais en un long couloir éclairé par des torches avec, de chaque coté, des pièces fermées pour la plupart à double tour. Chaque chambre ici avais son propre système de sécuriter que son hôte avait installé lui-même. Si par malheur les portes cédaient ils nous fallaient un autre moyen de nous defendre. Plus d'une trentaine de chambre était installées dans les sous-sol. Le sol en terre battu étouffait mes pas et les roches qui faisais allusion à des murs donnait un air macabre au catacombe. Quand enfin je fus devant ma chambre, je tourna la poignier et entra discrètement. Je la referma et installa mon système qui consistait -en gros- a écraser l'adversaire en le faisant tomber dans un trou (creuser à cette effet juste devant la porte) et grâce a un système de contre poid, l'écraser, le réduire en bouilli, l'étouffer, peut importe.

Je me dirigea vers ma table de chevet et déposa mes armes...2 couteaux, 1 arc avec une vingtaine de flèche d'acier, des shurikens à 6 pointes et le dernier et non le moindre, mes cartouches de poison. Je l'ai gardais continuellement avec moi, si un jour je devais me faire capturer, je ne voulais devenir comme eux alors autant se suicider.Je détacha mon corsage - ne croyez pas que je met ce truc pour le plaisir ou pour ressembler à ces héroine des films américain, le corsage est très pratique pour maintenir la poitrine en place...- enleva tout mes vêtements et me dirigea vers la salle de bain commune.Cette salle de bain comportait 4 douches et 2 cabinais de toilette, malheureusement elles étaient mixte et donc je la prenais le soir pour éviter certaine rencontre inapproprié. D'une lenteur que je ne croyais pas possible, je m'avanca et fit couler l'eau chaude. Je me débarrassa de ma serviette et entra sous l'eau qui maintenant était bouillante. Je ferma les yeux et abandonna ma léthargie. Le liquide transparant coula sur mon corps pendant plus de 20 minutes, quand je me sentit ''exorcisé'' je sortit, mit ma serviette autour de mon corps et sortit rapidement de la salle de bain.Il n'y avais aucune fenêtre, ou bien elles étaient condamnées par des planches de bois. Il ne fallait surtout pas que les damnés sente des présences vivantes, n'y qu'ils nous voient. Une erreur et nous mourrions tous. J'entra dans ma chambre et me posa devant mon mirroir qui se trouvait du coté droit de mon lit sur le mur. Mes cheveux mouillés collaient sur mes épaules, mon dos et ma poitrine ,mais ce qui m'intéressais c'était la marque sur mon cou, je la toucha du bout des doigh.. Je l'avais depuis ma naissance. Soudain je sentis une présence en arrière de moi, je m'apprettais à bondir sur mes couteaux quand une voix retentit. une voix suave, et rauque.

-J'ai une très jolie vue en ce moment...

--

Qui sont les damnés?

Qu'est-il arriver à Konoha?

Qui est cette étrange energumene dans la chambre de notre heroine?

Qu'elle est cette prophétie?

VOUS LE SAUREZ DANS LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE MUHAHAHAHA!

que le mystere plane dans vos esprit!

laissez des review! qu'il soit positif ou négatif!

ce chapitre etait tres petit, amis ce n'est que le début, les prochain seront plus long!

Blague du jour:

C'est quoi la différence entre une fraise et une blonde qui vien d'avoir son permis de conduire?

Y'en n'a pas il se retrouve tout les deux dans le champ.

hahahaha.

dsl pour les blondes lectrices.


	2. Lost

Voilà la suite!

Merci à ma correctrice, ma petite Laurie!(je suis nul en français, je suis la genre de fille à rajoutés des fautes plutôt que les corriger.)

Désolé pour cette longue attente!J'ai eu une panne d'inspiration et avec le travaille je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y penser!Pardonnez-moi

--

Disturbed: La Prophétie

_-J'ai une très jolie vue en ce moment..._

Je me retournai doucement et eu une montée de colère en apercevant mon interlocuteur.

-Tu es fou! Entrer ici est un sacrilège! tu n'aurais pas du venir!

-Calme-toi, si je suis venu ce n'est pas pour admirer ton jolie corps ma puce...Nous avons repérés un personnage plutôt...indésirable il y a quelques jours, je pensais que sa t'intéresserait.

-Un personnage indésirable? tu veux dire que...Il se montre enfin?

Après tant d'années, tant de veine investigation, voilà qu'il se promenait comme si de rien n'était dans la ville fantôme. Il fallait à tout prix que je le vois de mes propres yeux. Il fallait que je leur demande pourquoi.. Et si l'occasion se présentait, de le tuer. C'était mon devoir, c'était mon avenir. Sans me soucier de mon invité 'j'enfilai mes sous-vêtements en vitesse, mis mes bottes, mon corsage, ainsi que mon pantalon. J'insérai mes armes dans les fentes prévu à cette effet et le regarda.

-Merci Shikamaru, tu m'as été d'une aide précieuse depuis des années.

-De rien ma jolie, surtout si tu te changes devant moi à chaque fois que je t'annonce une découverte insolite, je serais venu te l'annoncer plusieurs fois auparavant.

-Imbécile.

-Non intelligent.

-Et fatiguant!

-Ca vient avec le lot!

Il me fit un petit sourire narquois qui me tapa sur les nerfs, je n'avais pas le temps de plaisanter avec un vampire. Ouvrant ma porte à la volée je courus dans le couloir et montai les marches trois par trois jusqu'au monastère. Devant moi, assis tranquillement sur un banc, l'aîné me regardait l'air farouche puis il ferma les yeux en soupirant bruyamment. Ses traits étaient tirés, du à sa longue existence, ses cernes rendu noirâtre indiquaient que le pauvre n'avait pas dormit depuis plusieurs jours. Il claqua mainte fois dans ses mains comme pour me félicité de mon idiotie.

-Hinata, quand tu étais enfant ton père n'arrêtait pas de capituler devant ton inconscience, quand il est mort il me confia ta garde et maintenant c'est à moi de capituler. Je ne sais pas comment ton ''ami'' a pu entré dans les catacombes et cela m'importe peu, ce qui me perturbe c'est que tu veux aller à l'extérieur.. À cette heure les Damnés ne se sont pas retirés, ils nous guettent et attend que l'un des notre sorte pour pouvoir enfin se nourrir. Tu comprends ce que j'essaie de te dire? Si tu y vas, tu mourras et tout nos espoirs mourront avec toi.

-Vous me sous-estimez, vous croyez vraiment qu'ils vont m'av...

-Hinata!_Ses yeux étaient désormais braquer dans les miens, il me supplia du regard de ne pas y aller, mais je devais savoir..._

-Asuma, je suis consciente que ce que je fais peut vous faire perdre la vie ,mais je n'ai pas le choix. _Doucement je balaya mes cheveux de mon cou et lui fit apercevoir le petit tatouage_. Il représentait deux signes opposés reliés par leur centre tel le phénix et le dragon louant une guerre sans fin.

-Alors, rien ne pourra te faire changer d'avis n'est-ce pas?

-Non rien... _Je baissa le regard comme une enfant qui se faisais sermonner par son aîné et trouva que mes bottes étaient très intéressantes_.

-Tu as une heure, pas plus. Évite les endroits inéclairés et surtout, N'engage AUCUN combat, que se soit avec les damnés, les vampires ou même un insecte. Est-ce bien clair?

-Oui. _Aucun combat...Que faire si je suis attaqué?_

Sans un mot, n'y un regard pour mon ''père'' je traversa le monastère et m'arrêta devant les portes. Se sera la première fois que je sors à l'extérieur après le couvre-feu et j'avais peur de ce que j'allais y voir et entendre. Quand enfin les portes s'entrouvrirent, je pris une inspiration et sortit en vitesse. Rendu dehors, j'attendis que les portes se referme et avança d'un pas.

La ville n'était pas bien différente, bien que l'atmosphère putride emmenait à mes narines l'odeur de la décomposition et de la mort. Je marchai pendant plusieurs minutes sur la rue principale quand j'entendis un bruit ..Ce bruit... J'eus la chair de poule. Tout le duvet de mon corps se dressèrent et de la sueur commençai à perler sur mon front et mes joues .Lentement je tournais la tête et ce que je vis me fit vomir... Là… À une dizaine de mètres de moi un Damné se nourrissait de ce qui restait d'un être humain. Les bruits de mâchoire quand il déchira la viande et les organes me fis vomir à nouveau ..Il était accroupi sur le corps, jouant dans les intestins du cadavre, arrachant ses membres disloqués et blanchâtres. Soudain il renifla l'air, comme s'il venait de sentir ma présence. J'étais plaqué au sol, mes membres ne voulaient plus bouger de peur de faire un minime bruit qui risquaient d'attirer son attention sur moi. Mes yeux braqués sur _lui, _n'osaient pas se porter ailleurs. Le Damné se leva et me fixa, j'eus un sursaut terrifiant et un haut le coeur répugnant ..La transformation était complète! Sa chair verte pendait par lambeaux faisant voir ses muscles pourris, ses jambes -sûrement cassées- le maintenaient difficilement debout .Son visage n'avait plus de nez et deux orbites vide à la place de yeux qui devaient être magnifique autrefois. Je réagis quand il avança difficilement vers moi, la bouche ouverte, le sang dégoulinant de ses dents acérés. Je me leva et courus rejoindre la route principale, là où les lumières éclairaient la ville.

J'étais essoufflé, mes poumons criaient pour avoir de l'air , les brûlant par la même occasion. Je m'arrêtai quelques secondes pour reprendre mon souffle. L'avais-je distancé?Je regardai autour de moi et remarqua avec attention ce qui m'entourait. Le béton avait fait place à de la rocaille pointu, les immeubles gargantuesque c'était changés en petite cabane d'un bois rond. Les portes à demi-arrachés rajoutaient un air macabre à cet endroit déjà bien triste. Je croyais courir vers les lumières alors quand faite je mit étais éloigné, me perdant par la même occasion. Je n'avais jamais visité cette endroit, même dans ma jeunesse - qui me parait très lointaine- je n'avais jamais vu cette allée. Pourtant, l'air y était moins lourd, l'odeur nauséabonde de la décomposition c'était dissiper. Je marchai un peu ,prenant garde à un éventuelle retournement de situation, quand j'entendis un souffle, très léger près de mon oreille. Je n'osais plus bouger, la crainte me tiraillait les muscles, ce n'était pas un damné, il m'aurait déjà attaqué, ce n'était pas non plus le démon que je cherchais, il n'avait pas cette aura maléfique. Je sentis son souffle chaud se glisser dans mon cou. Il caressa doucement, du bout des doigts, la peau hérissée de mon bras et ce que je vis me glaça le sang. Un seul contact avait suffit pour qu'il me fasse voir toutes les horreurs qu'il avait commis. Des hommes avec le cou arrachés le sang glissant sur leurs corps inertes, des jeunes femmes à peine plus âgées que moi, les yeux exorbités par la peur la bouche ouverte essayant de crier à l'aide…La cage thoracique broyé. Du sang, que du sang giclant dans tous les coins et recoins. Ce liquide carmin qui donnait la vie…dans tout les sens du terme.

Je tombai sur le sol mes yeux grand ouvert n'arrivaient plus à bouger, mes bras et mes cuisses tremblaient de frayeur. Je ne voyais pas son visage, mais je me rappelais encore son souffle contre mon cou. Il était toujours derrière moi, je sentais son regard glacial sur mon dos, mais mes muscles refusaient de bouger. J'entendis un pas, puis un autre ,il était face à moi maintenant. Il c'était accroupie et me regardait .Il prit une de mes mèches brune-violacé dans ses main et la passa sur ses lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce qu'une belle jeune femme vient faire ici en pleine nuit?

Je me força à le regarder, c'est yeux aussi noir que la nuit me firent un frisson frigorifique, son teint pale, presque autant que le mien. faisait ressortir la couleur de ses cheveux noir corbeau. Ma tête dodelina de gauche à droite essayant de trouver une raison de ma venu ici...Mon intuition me disait que de mentir causerait ma perte, autant dire la vérité.

-Je me suis perdu.

Cela m'avait prit toute la force du monde pour prononcer ces mots.

-Vous vous êtes perdu?drôle de coïncidence.. J'ai perdu un compagnon moi aussi, vous ne l'auriez pas vu par hasard?_Il me fit un sourire narquois._

_-_Je n'ai rencontré personne désolé.

-Pourtant ce n'est pas ce qu'il m'a dit quand il est partit.

-Votre ''ami'' est partit, supposément perdu, et vous tentez de le retrouver en sachant très bien qu'il va revenir?

-Ce n'est que la surface du problème...Hinata.

Mon coeur cessa de battre. Comment est-ce qu'il?...Comment pouvait-il savoir mon nom?est-ce qu'il serait un...

-Qui êtes vous?

-Mon nom n'a pas d'importance.

-Que voulez-vous ?

-Cela restera un mystère.

-Comment me connaissez-vous?

-Mon compagnon m'a parler de vous.

Une lumière s'alluma dans ma tête. Alors il avait parler de moi à sa bande. Le traître. Il jouait au double espion, il m'a tendu un piège! Je regardai autour de moi, essayant de trouver un moyen de m'échapper, mais ce fut vain. La seule issue se trouvait derrière moi, la d'où je venais d'arriver et lui tourner le dos serait équivalent à me suicider. Il avait l'air d'avoir comprit ma tentative, car son regard changea. Ses yeux noir devinrent rouge et lentement il s'approcha de moi, terriblement lentement, comme un chat guettant sa proie. J'esquivai d'un pas en arrière tout en prenant soin de glisser quelques shurikens dans ma main, au cas ou. Son regard rencontra le mien, je tressaillis. Un nom me vint a l'esprit...le nom du traître...Sans m'en rendre compte je murmuras son prénom en un seule souffle, presque inaudible.

-Shikamaru...

-Ha! Alors vous connaissez mon compagnon!

Je le regardai de façon méprisable. Il jouait avec mes nerfs.

-Bien sur que je le connais et croyez moi que si je le revois je ne donne pas chère de sa peau.

-Il vous tuera bien avant que vous ayez sortit vos petites armes stupides.

Il cracha sa réponse avec dégoût, comme si moi, même humaine je ne pouvais le vaincre. Son regard supérieur réveilla mon âme combative. Comment ai-je pu avoir peur d'un énergumène pareille?Il n'était pas humain, c'était un fait, n'y un damné, n'y un démon. Si ce qu'il disait était vrai et qu'il était vraiment le compagnon de Shikamaru, alors...

-Vous êtes un survivant de la maladie n'est-ce pas?

Il ne me répondit pas. Je détournai le regard quelques secondes pour ne pas voir ces yeux, mais ce fut une grave erreur. Je sentis quelque chose de douloureux sur le sommet de mon crâne...Cette enfoiré a osé m'assommer...doucement mon corps tomba sur le sol poussiéreux, une plainte sourde s'échappa de mes lèvres à ce contact...mes yeux se fermèrent lentement...Tout ce dont je me souviens est d'avoir sentit deux bras puissant me soulever...

--

Voilà le deuxième chapitre poster!J'espères qu'il vous plaira! Oubliez pas de me laissez des review 3

Un grand merci à : Ma correctrice et beta-lectrice!, a mes super 3 reviewveuse/veur(sa c'écrit comme ça?) Everybody love hinata,Usagi-chan524 et torllusque!

Rendez-vous dans deux semaines et demi pour la suite!

Blague du jour:

Comment amuser une blonde toute une journée?  
Il faut lui donner une feuille avec la phrase "retournez la feuille" des deux cotés.

(encore désolé pour les blondes!)


	3. In the temple of evil

Il ne me répondit pas

_Il ne me répondit pas. Je détourna le regard quelques secondes pour ne pas voir ces yeux, mais ce fut une grave erreur. Je sentis quelque chose de douloureux sur le sommet de mon crâne...Cette enfoiré a oser m'assommer...doucement mon corps tomba sur le sol poussiéreux, une plainte s'échappa de mes lèvres à ce contact...mes yeux se fermèrent lentement...Tout ce dont je me souviens est d'avoir sentit deux bras puissant me soulever..._

Disturbed: La prophétie

Son regard suivait attentivement chaque pas qu'elle entreprenait, il regardait son souffle, son coeur battre dans sa minuscule poitrine féminine. Elle s'arrêta un instant, remémorant ses souvenirs pour reconnaître l'endroit, mais rien ne vint. Ses yeux bleu azur la suivirent jusqu'à entrevoir une silhouette masculine proche d'elle. Elle semblait surprise puis affligée pour finir complètement paniqué. Qu'elle scène exquise... Oui exquise était le mot à employer, une envie malveillante de tenir son petit cou gracile entre ses mains robustes le surpris. Il soupira d'aise, mais aussi de contentement, son état était divinement lasse. Divinement...Tout ce qu'il n'était pas… Tout ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir… Il ne pourrait jamais l'avoir. Sachant que ses pensées divaguais vers l'abîme sans fond des sentiments humains, il s'ordonna de rebrousser chemin .Le jeune homme entendait encore le souffle saccadé de sa proie...Oui de sa future proie. Un sourire hypnotique traversa ses lèvres. Oui _sa_ proie..

Son intuition le dirigea vers un immeuble saccagé aux abords de la montagne rocheuse, passant dans tous les coins de la ville, regardant les Damnés se nourrirent de rats ou de quelques petits animaux sans défenses. Pathétique. Ridicule. Hilarant. Le chaos le réjouissait et la lumière nébuleuse de la lune lui redonnait une confiance aveugle. Résolue, il poussa les lourdes portes ferrés, fit quelques pas et tandis l'oreille... C'est deux mécréants le rendait susceptible et acariâtre. Le jeune homme poussa un soupir audible et s'affala sur le minuscule canapé grincheux de la pièce circulaire.

--

La pièce était hâlé. La lumière habituel de la lune ne pouvait entrer dû au rideaux fermant la chambre funeste. Seul quelques bruissement de tissus et soupire rauque se faisaient entendre. Malgré l'obscurité deux ombres étaient visibles, deux ombres qui semblaient humaines et mouvantes.

La jeune femme passa ses doigts fin sur le torse de son amant, la noirceur l'excitait et son compagnon en n'était plus que ravit. Ses splendides yeux émeraude enregistraient tout ce qu'elle voyait et semblait jouir de cette vu offerte. Sous elle, son amant ce faisait une joie de caresser ses cuisses et ses hanches dénudés, la demoiselle en profita pour passer une main sur son cou et l'étrangler énergiquement. Son soupirant grimaça de douleur, mais n'en teint pas compte et continua son hélant. Elle le remarqua et s'abandonna à cette exquise torture qu'il lui faisait subir depuis des nuits.

Son bassin se mouvait en cadence avec celui de son prétendant, lui arrachant des soupires d'extases. Lui, au contraire, la regardait et s'amusait intérieurement de cette torture fructueuse. La jeune femme agrippa les draps de soies tout en penchant sa tête vers l'arrière, son moment d'exaltation ne fut pas long à venir emmenant elle et lui vers les cieux qui leurs étaient interdit. Elle s'épancha sur le corps en dessous d'elle et souffla bruyamment. Depuis des nuits lui seul était capable de la satisfaire, depuis des nuits elle venait dans sa chambres pour avoir ce qu'elle désirait et depuis des nuits il ne disait rien et s'abandonnait à ses funestes rituels sexuelles, quoi que ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il aimait sa fougue et sa manie de sadomasochiste. La rose s'amusait souvent à le griffer , l'étouffer ou de se tordre contre son membre pour le faire souffrir. Oui il adorait. Monstre qu'il était, il adorait et en redemandait.

La succube quitta son petit nid d'amour et s'affala au coté de sa moitié, son incube. Épuisé, la démone épia son complice de ses deux gemmes vertes. Son teint pâle contrastait étonnamment avec ses cheveux ténébreux. Ses deux pupille ,bien que glacial avait l'impression de regarder partout et nul part à la fois. Sa petite bouche narquoise lui donna raison de son impatience… Elle en voulait encore... toujours plus...Quand enfin sa main allait rencontrer sa peau laiteuse, un rire sournois brisa l'air. La rose se retourna de vive allure et plissa les yeux, dévoilant sa ferme poitrine au nouveau venue. Celui-ci, le sourire aux lèvres, entra sans aucune gêne et s'affala sur le pied du lit.

-Que me vaux cette honneur Naruto?_La jeune femme remonta le tissu cachant sa poitrine découverte._

_-_Je n'en pouvais plus d'entendre vos ébats insoutenable à toute heure de la nuit et puis je me sentais seul.

Cette phrase fut prononcé avec tellement de dédain qu'elle n'en teint pas compte et continua.

-Non je voulais dire : que viens-tu faire ici?

-Et bien, pour être direct et clair, j'ai besoin de vous. _La succube leva un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension_. J'ai entrevu l'Aimé il y a quelques heures. Ce que je trouve étrange puisque non seulement le couvre feu est sonné ,mais qu'elle est sortit seule. Je me doutais qu'elle était suicidaire, mais si elle voulait vraiment mourir il fallait qu'elle vienne directement me voir...Je lui aurais fait passer la nuit de ses rêve..

-Elle est peut-être sortit pour essayer de nous trouver. Crétin.

-Ha oui! Se serait logique! _Il sourit de toute ses dents, dévoilant un sourire plus que carnassier._

-Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as besoin de nous.

-Ha! J'allais oublier! _Son visage devint sérieux, ses traits tirés et pourtant une joie instance semblait le comblé. _J'ai vu un Vampire avant de partir… Je crois que tu sais ce qu'il a fait d'elle...J'ai besoin de vous pour me la ramener.

-Elle a comme destin de nous détruire et tu veux raccourcir sa tâche?Tu es devenu fou?!

-Son destin n'est pas de nous tuer, les être divins ont cette tâche, pas l'Aimé. Aurais-tu déjà oublié le pourquoi de notre apparition sur terre? Aurais-tu déjà oublié que c'est notre souhait de vivre ?...Ramène la moi.. Je veux pouvoir sentir son dernier souffle entre mes mains… Son corps docile sous le mien...Ses yeux mort regardant les miens. TU COMPRENDS?

Elle était terrifié, jamais elle n'avait vu Naruto parler et agir ainsi envers une personne, surtout une humaine...Il avait une telle rage en lui, une telle colère, une telle excitation quant à la tuer, à la possédé. Elle dodelina de la tête plusieurs fois puis...Un grand sourire barra ses joues.

-Avoir l'Aimé dans notre camp.. Pourquoi pas...Tu m'offriras son coeur quand dépouillé elle sera!

Succube elle est, succube elle sera pour toujours, pour l'éternité.

-Sakura...Soit prudente.

-Depuis quand t'inquiètes-tu pour moi petit démon? Oublierais-tu que j'ai Sai à mes côtés?

-Je le sais...Petite succube...Mais ton heure est bientôt, alors prend garde.

_Mon heure est bientôt?_

Il quitta la pièce d'une démarche nonchalante et soupira comme si le temps l'ennuyait.

Doucement, la fleur tourna la tête pour observer à nouveau son amant endormit, cependant celui-ci, les yeux grand ouvert, la regardait intensément...Hum cela pouvais bien attendre quelques heures... Ils avaient encore une nuit éternel pour ramener la chère Aimé à son renard.

--

Ses talons claquèrent contre le sol poussiéreux de leur antre. Cette endroit était déprimant bien que démon, elle arborait une sympathie pour les couleurs comme le rouge...Ho oui comme elle adorait le rouge. L'antre étais dépouillée d'un vert atrocement dégoûtant. Aucune fenêtre n'avait été placée sauf une, dans la chambre commune au deux amants. Le plafond présentait plusieurs traces de fuites glauques en décomposition. Le seul objet digne de porter ce nom était le petit canapé de Naruto. Personne osait en approcher, car le jeune renard adorait ce siège comme son propre berceau natal. En faite cette tête de mule pensait tout contrôler, certes il était son aîné et beaucoup plus puissant qu'elle et son incube, mais pas autant que leur aïeul.

Celui-ci était d'ailleurs accoudé contre la seul table de ''l'appartement'' , il les regardait silencieusement, un livre à la main. Un sourire barra son visage caché et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de la jeune Sakura.

Il était beau pour sure, mais pas autant que son amant( selon elle).

Elle détourna le regard, prit la main du jeune Sai et l'entraîna vers l'extérieur.

L'éternel lune était, ce soir, dissimulé par les nuages. On ne pouvait distinguer quelconque objet à moins de un mètre avant, pourtant la fleur et son compagnon blanc comme neige n'avaient aucun problème à voir ou ils allaient. Ils connaissaient le chemin sur le bout des doigts. Pourtant un bruit attira son attention, elle stoppa net sa course, le temps qu'un damné traverse à proximité d'elle. Il s'arrêta et la regarda étrangement. Les yeux asséché de l'ancien humain différait et par conséquent leur donnait un air grotesque. Il la sentit pendant quelques secondes puis rebroussa le chemin, boitant. Un large sourire apparu sur le visage de la jeune femme .Après tout c'était grâce à elle que les humains étaient devenus des monstres, c'était grâce à elle que le monde était devenue chaos et douleur. Les quelques survivants de la maladie étaient prostrés dans un monastère condamné. Quel ironie! Quel amusement! Quel...excitation...Mais malheureusement le temps leur manquait, la cache des vampires était un endroit difficile d'accès et la route était longue et tortueuse. Excédé elle reprit donc la route.

Le jeune homme quant à lui ne parla pas, à peine s'il donnait signe de vie, faisant croire à Sakura qu'il était possible de traîner un cadavre vivant par la main. Bien qu'il était destiné à elle et elle à lui, il ne trouvait aucun intérêt à l'accompagner. Certes l'Aimé était inaccessible seul, mais se prélasser sur le vieux canapé du petit renard en lisant un livre dépourvu de couleur était -sans nul doute- bien mieux. Tout lui semblait fade et terne, aucune importance de prononcer un mot, aucune importance de ne rien voir. Il n'avait décidé de rien quant au fait d'aller sur la Terre. Les enfers lui convenaient mieux. Les flammes qui rongeaient son ''coeur'' d'incube lui convenait mieux...Tout sauf l'amour. Cette amour que la belle Sakura éprouvait pour lui. Ses sentiments lui échappaient, comment aimer un être comme lui?

Comment??

Comment??

MAIS COMMENT??

La jeune femme l'avait traînée jusqu'à un petit sentier en terre battu en dehors de la ville fantôme. Les arbres, dépourvu de feuillage étaient morts, tentant malgré le soleil inexistant de revivre. Un paysage désolant pour tout dire. Aucune animation indiquait un signe de vie quel soit morte ou vivante. Les Damnés ne s'aventuraient que très rarement dans cette contré, car les vampires les repoussaient non pas avec de l'ail -comme dans certain film américain idiot- , un pieux en bois, ou des croix bénite, mais bien avec leur propre sang. Leur sang étant infectieux ceux-ci se donnaient à coeur joie de le gicler dans tout les sens nécessaires.

Soudain la fleur s'arrêta devant une épitaphe d'onyx sombre. Rien de plus banale : cette pierre servait à gratifier les soldats morts au combat ou en protégeant la ville de Konoha. Pff , humain stupide, soit t'il, mais dévoué et reconnaissant, sans doute deux qualités que Sakura respectait beaucoup, mais pas assez pour ne pas les exterminer! La démone s'avança vers le sol et enleva ,d'une poussée de la main, le sable qui recouvrait...l'entré de l'antre vampirique.

--

POV Hinata,

Quelques heures auparavant:

Mes lourdes paupières se levèrent, combien de temps avais-je dormis? Ma tête bouillonnait, battait de l'intérieur comme si mon coeur c'était déplacé dans mon crâne. Bien que mes yeux étaient ouvert, le noir fût mon seul allié. Peut-être étais-je décédé, ou tout simplement folle .Après quelques minutes je pus distinguer certains objets, sûrement des meubles, dans ce qui semblait un caveau morbide. Plusieurs croix étaient disposés au quatre coin de la pièce, donnant un repos éternel au reposant en question. Les murs, faite de briques humides grisâtres, retenaient l'humidité rendant l'air lourd et dure à respirer. Soudain ,de la lumière jaillit de dessous la porte. Quelqu'un arrivait. Prenant mon courage, j'allai me cacher dans un coin illuminé de la crypte attendant mon kidnappeur, Ce qui ne fut pas long. La lourde porte de marbre se déplaça sur le coté dans un grognement sourd, comme un ogre qui après un repas essaie d'aller chercher un agneaux pour une dernière friandise. Je vis une main fine agripper le rebord de celle-ci, puis un torse et un visage Son air cynique me figea quelque instant. Ce fut quand il regarda dans ma direction que je pris l'assaut. Armer d'une énorme pierre trouver au sol j'essayai de le toucher, mais en vain. Mon coup passa dans le vide me faisant tomber vers l'avant. Le vampire me regarda et sourit de toute ses dents. Pointues. Acérées. Prête à m'égorger. Je fermai les yeux et récitai ma fin. Le vampire sembla offusqué, car un rire cinglant éclata, résonnant sur les murs, comme s'il vibrait.

-Allons, n'est crainte, je ne vais pas te tuer.

J'ouvris les yeux et déglutis...

--

La suite dans le chapitre 4!

Je préviens le chapitre suivant sera surtout un chapitre d'explications, car je crois que vous êtes -- ??

Ensuite, j'ai fais apparaître le premier couple! Sakura/Sai (demande spéciale de ma correctrice lol)

les autres suivront!

Succube: en faite le mot Succube signifie en latin ''concubine'' c'est un personnage de légende grec, une incarnation du mal qui séduisait les hommes dans leur rêve pour les faire payer leur traîtrise.(elles prennent souvent l'apparence d'une femme défunte, mais dans le cas de ma fic ce n'est pas le cas ).

Incube: l'incube est le masculin de la Succube malgré le fait qu'ils soient des hommes, ceux-ci ne reste pas moins violent, tantôt plaisant, tantôt violent. Ils peuvent vous faire rêver d'un amour sexuellement excitant ou vous ôtez la vie la vie cruellement. Le mot Incube signifie en latin ''coucher sur'' .

Merci a ceux qui m'ont laisser des reviews, sans vous ce chapitre aurait pu prendre beaucoup plus longtemps a pondre! Quelques réponse a ceux-ci seront mit en ligne dans mon prochain chapitre!J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus, si oui laissez des commentaires négatifs ou positifs

encore désolé s'il reste des fautes! merci d'être indulgent p

Blague du jour:

Que s'est-il passé en 1111 ?  
L'invasion des Huns.

hahahahaha.

a+


	4. Révélation

_J'ouvris les yeux et déglutis..._

-Yo.

-Toi! Sâle traitre! Comment oses-tu te présenter devant moi?!

Une vague de colère m'envahi, devant moi, nul autre que ce traitre de Shikamaru! Planté là il me souriait avec son air décontracté.

-Allons...Princesse...Calmez-vous on ne vous veut aucun mal.

-On?

-Ne vous méprenez pas, nous sommes peu nombreux à avoir survécu à la maladie. Suivez moi.

J'étais rétissante, toujours assise au sol, mon regard se déposa sur son dos qui disparu à une intersection de la crypte. _Soit rester ici...Soit le suivre...De toute façon ce ne peux être pire que maintenant._

Je le suivis à travers le dédale sous-terrain pendant plusieurs minutes, qui me semblaient être des heures vu mon état lamentablement comateux. Je ne distinguais rien au delà de moi, seulement le bruit des pas du vampire. Il faut croire que les vampires aiment vraiment l'obscurité. Perdu dans mes pensées je ne vis pas l'ombre qui me servait de guide sonore s'arrêter, je ne vis pas non plus la lumière tamisé de la pièce ronde qui s'étalait sous mon regard perdu. Ce ne fut que lorsque -enfin- Je lui rentrai dedans que je repris ''conscience''. Il lança un soupire.

-Tu es fatiguante ma belle...

-Si tu ne t'arrêtais pas comme ça devant moi!

Un autre soupir rauque sortit de ces lèvres entrouverte.

-Assit toi là et ne bouge pas.

Il me désigna une chaise en bois a tabler à une petite table circulaire au milieu de la pièce qui était très volumineuse.Je ne l'avais nullement remarqué.Les murs étaient parsamé d'étagères qui contenaient plus de -selon moi- livres qu'un rat de bibliothèque, voir même d'un boulanger avec ces gâteaux fourrés aux chocolats...Hum chocolat...Chocolat...Je divague, mais il est vrai que j'ai terriblement faim.Le gout sucrer de cette friandise me met l'eau à la bouche...Les yeux dans les vapes, je rampas presque à l'endroit indiqué par mon guide d'infortune, je m'affala et soupira.

J'ai tellement faim...Malgré les ténebres qui nous envahisse depuis des années, la nourriture ne nous manque que très peu.Certe la variété laisse à desirer - la plupart étant des réserves de nourriture asséchés ou déshydratés que les anciens ninjas de Konoha apportaient lors de leur mission- mais cela nous permet de rester en vie.Je rêve de manger des pâtes...Avec un bon vers de jus d'orange..Ho oui du jus d'orange...Et des petits gâteaux...

Je n'eus pas le temps de penser à un autre repas gastromique.Un livre plus gros que tous ceux que j'ai pu avoir dans ma vie atterit à seulement quelques centimetres de mes frêles doigts.Les yeux gros comme des billes je regardai le mécréant qui avait osé.Je fus surprise lorsque je reconnu mon kidnappeur.Les cheveux noir corbeau, les yeux foncé avec cette pointe d'ironie perpetuelle, sa peau nacré.Il était beau, je devais l'avouer.

-Ne soit pas surprise Hyuuga.

-Comment est-ce que vous connaissez mon nom? Non attendez..Question stupide...Si vous connaissez mon prénom, le nom ne fait pas exeption.

-Hmm.

_Gros vocabulaire._

-Bref...Nous t'avons fait venir ici pour une raison bien précise Hinata.

-Fait venir?Attendez.. Alors tout ça n'était qu'un plan pour me capturer?

-En résumé, c'est exacte.

-Dès que tu a franchis le seuil des catacombes tout était déjà prévu?

-Puisqu'on te dit que oui! ..C'est ennuyant de te répéter sans cesse.

-La ''dite'' présence des démons? le fait qu'il aille perdu son ''compagnon'' qui en faite était toi Shikamaru?! J'aurai pu me faire tuer!

-Tu aurais pu, mais ce n'est pas arriver ,car...Le renardeau te veut.

-Pardon?

-Fermez la à la fin, ce n'est pas pour débattre que tu es ici..L'aimé.

Nos deux têtes c'étaient tourné vers l'interlocuteur pas très commode de tout à l'heure, Shikamaru poussa un soupire. Le sombre vampire feuilleta son gigantesque bouquin, une lumière alluma son visage lorsqu'il trouva la page.Sa voix rauque resonna dans toute la pièce:

-D'une profondeur inconnue, un grondement tremblera les sols, des seismes déchiront la terre tel les aurores au ciel d'une nuit d'hiver.Les flammes assecheront les rivières,ruisseaux,mers,océans, détruira tous champs et camp d'être vivant.Les cris et les pleurs se multipliront engageant une danse mortelle venimeuse décimant les êtres que nous appelont humains.Alors sortiront, du chaos, la destruction, le désespoir, quatuor infernale qui, pour seul but, auront de dévaster notre monde et enfanter une décendance.La nuit sans fin vindra frôler les peaux de ceux qui porte le nom de vainqueur, les mettant dans une attente sans fin d'un rayon lumineux.Une peste changera tous ceux qui ne doivent pas être...L'Aimé vivra alors que pour ceux-ci ou ceux-là...Pourtant au comble du désespoir rendu palpable, des vaisseaux lumineux déchiront le ciel, feront gronder le tonnere, déchargeant sa colère.Ainsi le reigne du chaos prendra fin, les être bénéfique auront entendu votre prière, de leur huit mains ils détruiront l'apocalypse et l'astre tant attendu reviendra enfin.L'enveloppe mortelle trahira l'humanité et devant c'est prochain l'Aimé aura un dilèmne..Parmis quel camp la guerre aura dévasté son coeur.

Le vampire ferma le livre et me regarda, l'air sombre. En faite je n'avais pas comprit la moitié du texte, mais d'après le style hiérarchique, cela devait être un conte ou une prophétie.Les deux garçons semblaient submerger dans leur monde, je ne savais où me placer...Bizarrement j'eus ce frisson dégoutant que l'on a quand on n'est certain que quelque chose de vraiment pas amusant va ce produire...Shikamaru se leva lentement et vint s'assoir à coté de moi, sur la chaise voisine entre le vampire, toujours inconnu, et ma petite personne.

-En résumé, quatre démons sont sortis des enfers pour venir nous tuer, et pour se faire, ils ont propagé une maladie, certain on survecu comme les vamires et quelques humains -dont toi-Plus tard quatre anges viendront les détruire et tout redeviendra tout beau, tout jolie.Le problème est que la prophétie annonce une descendance que seul une personne peu assurer.

-Pardon?Une descendance?

-Oui...Un enfant.

-Je croyais que les démons ne pouvaient s'accoupler qu'avec des démons..

-C'est le cas, sauf que...Les dieux ont fait une sorte de ''parit'' - que je trouve vraiment stupide-, ils ont fait naître sur terre, une personne, une femme, qui peut porter un enfant soit d'un être divin, ou soit d'un être démoniaque.

-Pourquoi le vampire là-bas me regarde avec ce regard?...

-Il s'apelle Uchiwa Sasuke, c'est le premier à avoir traversé la maladie, et à avoir survecu bien entendu.

-Uchiwa? La célébre famille de Konoha qui a été dévaster par Uchiwa Itachi?

Le regard d'un brun s'alluma aussitôt..J'aurais voulu pouvoir remonter le temps et tourner sept fois ma langue avant de parler.Certe cette famille était célèbre pour sa capacité à copier plusieurs techniques, mais le descendant Uchiwa, un surdoué, avait massacré toutes les générations lorsque la maladie avait atteinte des proportions encore inconnue. Je ne connais pas toute l'histoire malheureusement.Shikamaru m'a révélé que ce n'était pas la vrai version.Je me fis seulement aux dires et rumeurs du village.

Le regard du vampire aux yeux ténebreux traversa le mien.

-Ne prononce plus jamais son nom. Hyuuga.

J'avalai ma salive difficilement.Shikamaru ayant sentit la pression augmenter revena au sujet qui m'avait fait venir ici...Enfin venir est un grand mot, je recommence:Pour lequel on m'avait trainée de force ici.

-Il n'y a pas que cette mauvaise nouvelle...''La pluie de vesseaux lumineux'' -pour ne citer que ce passage- c'est produit il y a plusieurs mois déjà et toujours aucun signe des Anges.Alors...soit ils se sont perdu en cour de route, ce que je doute fort, soit ils ce tairent en attendant la bonne heure...Soit les démons les ont trouvé avant nous et ils en n'ont laissé leur précieuse vie. Prit pour que la deuxieme hypothèse soit la bonne.

J'eus un frisson qui me paralysa pendant plusieurs secondes.Cette...sensation était vraiment répugnante..Que se passait-il?

-Le couvre-feu va bientôt être lever, vous allez pouvoir rentrez chez vous.

-Les Damnés ont changé...Leur transformation sont complète, ils n'ont plus besoin de ''dormir".La ville restera infestée de cadavres ambulant pour le reste de notre vie.

-Ce n'est pas d'eux que tu devrais avoir peur, mais de nous, les vampires et de eux, les démons.Nous sommes exactement comme eux, sauf que nous nous avons survecu à ce massacre.

-Je suis au courant, les damnés sont à la phase finale de la transformation vampirique, sauf que vous.. La transformation n'a jamais aboutit.

-Et par chance!Cette maladie nous a tous decimés!Vous êtes chanceuse Hinata, très chanceuse, dieu vous surveille, vous et les autres humains dans le monastère, vous avez pu en réchapper parce que vous avez cette injection dans votre sang.Nous ''les autres'' avons attrapé cette maladie, pendant des heures, des jours et des mois, la soif de sang nous tiraillait, pendant des mois nous avons du lutter pour ne pas devenir des monstres qui tue et mange de sang froid!Maintenant nous sommes plus qu'une poignée! ils ont emporté un après l'autre tous nos amis, les transforment petit à petit sous nos yeux, se rongeant les ongles jusqu'au sang pour pouvoir ce nourrir et même se manger la peau! Alors ne venez pas faire votre froussarde devant nous! Se sont les restes de nos famille qui sont dehord et qui attendent que vous sortiez, mais vous, ils ne vous tueront pas, ils ont besoin de vous pour qu'ils puissent survivre et ils l'ont comprit.

-Besoin de moi?qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?...

-Asuma ne te la donc jamais apprit? L'aimé c'est toi, le tatouage à la base de ton cou indique que tu peux porter la descendance d'une des deux espèces, ils veulent ton ventre.Tu ne sers à rien d'autre.

Soudain la seule lumière de la pièce s'éteint, rendant la lumière tamiser son dernier souffle.La noirceur enhavit la bibliothèque de la crypte, mon coeur manqua un battement, j'avais la sensation qu'à cause de moi, quelque chose de terrible allait arriver, nous entendimes un fracas venant du couloir, comme une porte qui c'était fait déchiqueter.Shikamaru et Sasuke étaient ...surexciter, leur souffle devenue rapide symbolisait la bagarre imminante, des bruits de pas, léger, puis de plus en plus sourd arrivaient à mes oreilles.Puis plus rien, je croyais être devenue sourde mais...

-Alors c'est toi l'Aimé?Je vois que Naruto ne manque pas de goûts... Enfin je vais faire clair, je suis venue te kidnapper belle Hinata.

--

Je trouve ce chapitre très lourd lol, il en ce passe vraiment rien et je n'en suis pas très fiere, même si c'est expliquation étais essentiel pour la continuité de la fic ! Veuillez me pardonnez! vos roches peuvent être mit en review YY

m'enfin reprenons nous! Les bon reviews sont accepter aussi!D'ailleur les réponses a ceux-ci seront envoyer directement par mail!

Mais faut m'encourager! Pauvre de moi quand j'ai pas de commentaire, je parasse et c'est deux fois plus long écrire une suite!

meh!! YY

Blague du jour:

Quelle fonction occupe une blonde dans une usine de fabrication de M&M's ?

Correcteur orthographique.

(dsl pour les blondes, vous etes mes souffre douleurs!)


	5. Le combat

_-Alors c'est toi l'Aimé?Je vois que Naruto ne manque pas de goûts... Enfin je vais faire clair, je suis venue te kidnapper belle Hinata._

Mes yeux s'agrandirent, depuis plus de huit longues années personnes n'avaient prient soins de moi, personnes ne c'étaient souciés de savoir si j'allais bien ou mal et maintenant depuis un peu moins de vingt-quatre heures, je me faisais attaquer par des damnés, piégé par des vampires - me retrouvant dans leur antre-, j'apprennais des choses qui me troublaient plus qu'elles ne m'informaient et voilà qu'une femme vraiment sougrenue me complimente en me disant qu'elle est venu m'enlever...Super. Vraiment super. En plus d'être un incubateur vivant...C'est désolant.

Mes yeux s'habituèrent à la noiceur, bien que je ne voyais pas grand chose. Je sentis une ombre passer près de moi puis trois paires de yeux rouge me regarder. Une légère caresse sur ma hanche gauche m'indiqua que quelqu'un était venu pour me sécuriser. Des combats s'engagèrent, mais dans la pénombre je ne distinguais que des ombres hurlantes se jetant l'une sur l'autre et c'est là que je remarquai que nous étions maintenant cinq. La femme mystérieuse se battait avec le Uchiwa, comment le savoir: Ses yeux n'étaient pas rouge, mais bleus. Shikamaru lui parait la plupart des coups d'un autre adversaire que je n'avais pas encore vu, mais juste à entendre ses cris, ce devait être un homme puis il y avait la personne devant moi, qui me protégeait. Qui est-ce? Je ne l'avais pourtant pas vu dans la bibliothèque et s'il me garde près de lui, cela voudrait dire qu'il est un vampire? ...Ou peut-être un des démons. Pourant mon instinc me disait de rester près de cette individu que je n'avais jamais vu. Étrange sensation je dois l'avouer. Perdu dans mes pensées je n'entendis qu'à peine les pas s'approcher de moi, je n'entendis pas les cris éffarouchés de l'Uchiwa me disant de courir... Mais je sentis deux bras puissant me soulever du sol. je battis des pieds, essayant de frapper mon adversaire, me faire relacher était se qui m'importait mais rien ne fit. Maintenant je regardais les combats de haut, je voyais ses cinq paires de yeux se battre... Une sixième personne était venue s'en meler. Bien ou mal? Peut importe. La seule chose que je voulais étais: sortir d'ici, retourner voir mon ''père'' pleurer dans ses bras réconfortant et dans un avenir proche ou lointain mourir comme tout ceux qui on vecu ici, mourir par les dents et les griffes d'un damné ou tout simplement se suicider. Coup dur. Un souffle chaud me caressa la joue et vint chatouiller mon oreille, la personne se pencha vers moi et me chuchota, très lentement:

-N'est pas peur Hinata je suis ici pour t'aider, je suis un ange, un ange gardien qui est venu pour te libéré.

Sa douce voix me coupa le souffle, une voix mélodieuse, douce ,mais pourtant authoritaire. Je n'avais pas remarqué avant, mais de long cheveux me chatouillais les épaules et les hanches, de fine jambe s'accotèrent au mienne et cette voix féminine... Une douce lueur apparu dans ce qui semblait être sa main. Mon souffle se coupa, mon coeur manqua un battement, bref je fus surprise. Je ne m'étais même pas demander pourquoi je les voyais de haut, maintenant je le savais, la femme qui m'avait élevée était vraiment une ange, de magnifiques ailes blanches nous entouraient et une aura bienveillante me reposa les muscles engourdient. Peut-être étais-je morte? Ou bien que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve et que j'allais me reveiller dans les bras de Asuma.... J'entendis un grognement sourd, puis la lumière vint me brûler les rétines. À en croire les évènements, quelqu'un venait de traverser le plafond, ce fut à ce moment que je pus distinguer les personnes présentes dans la bibliothèque, ou plutot l'ancienne bibliothèque.... Les manuscrits étaient étendus sur le sol, la plupart détruit ou avec les pages arrachés, les étagères étaient tombées tel les dominos qui suivent un chemin lorsque leur donne une poussée. Quelques traces de sang avaient giclées par ci par là dans la mêler..C'était terrifiant. La femme qui avait parlée un peu plus tôt - celle qui voulait m'enlever- avait d'étrange cheveux rose, bien que son physique était plus qu'avantageux, elle n'avait pas l'air de savoir se battre correctement puisque le Uchiwa la dominait coups précis de celui-ci étaient étonnant et ses enchainements gratifiaient ses longues années d'entrainement. Après avoir donné plusieurs coups précis dans l'abdomen, le poitrail, les côtes et la gorge, la jeune démone au cheveux rose recula dangereusement du aux coups reçus. Par ailleur, un autre démon l'aidait, il se battait avec Shikamaru qui lui avait quelques difficultées. Sa peau blême contrastait avec ses cheveux en touffe noir, à croire que c'était la 'il vit sa compagne reculer, il fit de même et s'appréta à quitter les lieux par le toit, Leur immense ailes noires se déploya dans la noirceur, mais on pouvait clairement voir les membranes rougeatre ainsi que les pointe pointue. Cela suffit pour me convaincre. Sans dire ou bouger un pas de plus, ils s'envolèrent en me toisant du regard. La rose campa ses yeux émeraude dans la paleur des miens. Plusieurs images parcourues mon esprit déjà tordu par les évènement, tel que le visage d'un jeune homme au cheveux couleur de blé avec un regard azur, une mimique tout ce qu'il y avais de plus innocente et un physique à ne pas se détourner. Il ne tendait la main comme pour dire '' aller vien et partageont l'éternité ensemble''. Ce fut le coup de foudre. Comme dans les film Américain que je trouvais tellement pathétique et que maintenant je m'identifiais à eux. Cette femme avait semée le doute dans mon esprit - un piège sans doute- ... Était-il réél au moins?...Peu importait. Àpartir de maintenant, son sort ferait effet.

-------------------------------------

Nous etions tous assis autour de ce qui restait de la table ronde quelques minutes plus tôt...Quoi que cela avait durée des heures...Je n'avais pas prit en compte le yeux rivés au sol, je sentait les regards de ceux qui m'entourait, qui pesait sur ma tête. Je pris une inspiration et ouvris les yeux. Shikamaru et l'Uchiwa n'avaient plus aucune blessure -régénération rapide des cellules- du à la maladie puis il y avait cette autre vampire que je n'avais jamais vu, d'ailleurs je ne le reverrais sans doute jamais complètement, celui-ci était encapuchonner comme si la peste se transmettait par voie aérienne. De sombre lunette noire barrait ses yeux, impossible de voir s'il était humain ou vampire. C'est lorsque je vis ses crocs que je n'eus plus aucun doute. Il c'était présenté brièvement, le stricte essentiel. Shino Aburame, infecter depuis 4 ans, il est le ''gardien'', celui qui observe. Il c'était précipité pour me secourir durant la bataille. _dois-je lui faire confiance?_ Pour l'instant aucun choix ne s'offrait à moi. Entre Shikamaru qui tentait de trouver comment ils ont pu nous trouver, l'Uchiwa qui me regarde comme si j'étais une immondice, Shino qui....En fait je sais pas ses lunettes cachent toutes émotions et puis il y avait cette ange. Son apparition avait fait tourner les têtes. Des que la bataille eu fini, les vampires s'était jetés sur elle, l'inondant de questions quoi que leur réaction était normal. Nous l'attendions depuis tellement longtemps. Elle les regarda longtemps avant de soupirer et de baisser sa tête vers le sol :

-Vous savez quoi?.....Haaa ,mais tu es trop mignon mon chou!

Bizarrement elle venait de perdre son prestige. L'ange c'était littéralement jetée sur l'Uchiwa frottant sa joue contre les cheveux du vampire. (1)Shikamaru, Shino et moi même nous regardions '' le couple'' en se demandant si c'était vraiment elle qui allait nous sauver. Elle cru comprendre nos allusion car, elle cessa immédiatement et s'approcha de nous. Avec le plus grand des sourires elle nous regarda un par un.

-Hinata Hyuuga, l'Aimé, Humaine et effrayer ._J'ouvris grand les yeux_. Shikamaru Nara,vampire et complètement déboussolé, Shino Aburame, observateur et messager, vampire et très..cachotier. Puis Sasuke Uchiwa, le protecteur, vampire avec une haine incomparable contre ces démons. Je me demande bien pourquoi.

Nous tombions des nues, non seulement elle savait tout de nous, même nos rôle dans cette prophétie, mais en plus elle faisait la fière avec son air hautain!

-Je suis Ino!

-Ino....?

-Juste Ino, les anges n'ont pas de nom de famille...

-....

Je me levai, prête à partir mais, des bras puissants me retinrent par la taille. Je me retournai pour voir celui qui m'avait retenue et je fus surprise de voir que c'était l'Uchiwa. Les autres nous regardèrent puis leur attention se tournèrent vers Ino. Le brun me chuchota dans l'oreille de rester tranquille et d'attendre, ce que je fis malgré moi.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer, ses démons vont revenir car, Naruto a besoin de l'Aimé. Nous allons nous réfugier dans un endroit nommé La vallée de la fin. Une grande rivière débouche là-bas et l'eau y est abondante, il sera facile de nous cacher et d'élaborer un plan. Les autres anges nous rejoindront là-bas.

-Les autres anges? Ils existent vraiment alors? Vous êtes bien quatre?_Nous nous tournâmes vers le Nara qui semblait surprit._

-Oui, comme je l'ai dit, je vous expliquerez notre retard et les circonstances de cette abomination quand nous serons rendu. Pendant le voyage, suivez moi de près, ne parlez pas et surtout ne vous perdez pas car, je crains que si cela arrive nous ne pourrons pas vous rattraper. Des créatures beaucoup plus dangereuses que les damnés fraudent dans cette forêt.

Nous hochâmes tous la tête, moi y comprit, bien que l'idée de les suivre en forêt ne m'enchantais pas tout. Je n'avais tout simplement pas le choix et puis cela ferait une bonne raison pour quitter ce village pourrit. J'allais repartir vers le corridor quand les deux même bras puissants me retinrent encore une fois. C'était exaspérant.

-Quoi encore? Vas-tu me lâcher pour l'amour du ciel!?

-C'est juste pour te prévenir mais, si tu ne veux pas alors se sera à cause de toi que cette ville tombera et que tes amis mourront.

-Quoi? me prévenir de quoi?

Il me pointa le trou du toit, fait un peu plus tôt par les démons.

-Le couloir n'est plus sûr, ils l'ont sûrement cribler de pièges. Il vaux mieux passer par les airs.

-D'accord mais, je te rappelles que je suis Humaine! Hu-mai-ne! Je ne peux voler!

-Hn.

Mes pieds quittèrent le sol m'ouvrant le vide sous mon poids. Je ne pus retenir un cris de peur. Je m'accrochai, enfoncent mes ongles dans la chair tendre de l'Uchiwa. Sa peau était douce je devais l'avouer. Il ne sembla pas remarquer ou peut-être ne voulait-il pas le remarquer.

-Accroche toi.

Se fit les derniers most qu'il me prononça avant d'atterrir au sol, puis de bondir à nouveau. Il ne pouvait voler, mais il pouvait cependant sauter de longues et hautes distances. C'était impressionnant et terrifiant à la fois. L'ange tournoyait au dessus de nous, nous montrant le chemin à suivre. Shino et Shikamaru nous suivaient par derrière .Il s'assurait que personne ne nous suivait…Ou quelque chose.

---------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre un peu trop court à mon goût, mais bon!Voilà déjà un ange d'apparu et les autres vont suivre dans les prochains chapitres. Désolé pour cette longue attente (vive les examens de math!) et surtout je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de review sa ma démoralisé. Merci toujours à ma plus grande fan ( selon moi xD) Everybody Love Hinata.

Hesitez pas à me dire comment vous trouvez l'histoire ,car c'est un Hors univers que peu de gens apprécie…Dite moi aussi si les caractères des personnages leur ressemble, je ne veux surtout pas m'écarter de leur caractère propre ^^

(1) : j'ai penser que faire de Ino la plus grande fan de Sasuke était très stéréotyper, mais quand même assez drôle autant à écrire que d'y penser! Bref!

Les review sont bon pour la santé et pour l'imagination de l'auteur!

PS: Hésitez pas à mettre le ou les noms des autres anges que vous pensez dans les reviews!

Blague du jour :

Voici la définition du barbecue d'été  
- C'est le seul type de cuisine qu'un "vrai" homme va faire. Lorsqu'un homme se porte volontaire pour faire ce type de cuisine, la chaîne d'événements suivante est enclenchée.

1. La femme va au magasin.  
2. La femme arrange la salade, les légumes et fait le dessert.  
3. La femme prépare la viande pour la cuisson, la place sur un plateau près des ustensiles nécessaires à la cuisson et les apporte à l'homme, qui se tient à côté du grill, une bière à la main.  
4. L'homme place la viande sur le grill.  
5. La femme va à l'intérieur de la maison, pour mettre la table et vérifier les légumes.  
6. La femme sort pour dire à l'homme que la viande brûle.  
7. L'homme retire la viande du grill et la tend à la femme.  
8. La femme prépare les assiettes et les apporte à la table.  
9. Après avoir mangé, la femme nettoie la table et lave la vaisselle.  
10. L'homme demande à la femme comment elle a apprécié son "congé de cuisine". Constatant sa réaction un peu ennuyée, il en tire la conclusion qu'elle n'est jamais satisfaite.


End file.
